


Parent trap, or more like best friends trap.

by CalmSurrender



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, Parent Trap shenanigans, Romance, Too much fluff, and blushing going around, gay mess violet, kinda cause I don't even remember the movie, oblivious idiot clem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmSurrender/pseuds/CalmSurrender
Summary: What do you get when you grab a useless lesbian and an oblivious bisexual and mix them together?A complete disasterThe kids at Ericson's Boarding School for Troubled Youth have had enough.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me back with another Violentine fic 
> 
> My last story was too serious and a bit angsty, so I needed to write sometime light hearted and a bit fluffy to make up for it.  
> I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it.

Louis shakes his head and looks away from the two idiots he’s ashamed to call friends.

Clementine and Violet are talking to each other by the campfire, the latter stealing glances and blushing every time Clementine touches her arm and takes her hand, pretending it doesn’t affect her.

They’re both smiling wide, laughing like he hasn’t seen someone laugh in so long. Violet was only able to smile this big around Minnie before, and even then, she didn’t look this happy and carefree, like there weren’t walking dead people waiting to munch on all of them, not to mention real people, now THOSE were the real danger.

He scoffs. Don’t get him wrong, it was all very cute and endearing at first. Living in a post-apocalyptic world didn’t leave much room for entertainment, especially considering tv and movies don’t exist any longer, so everyone at the school had picked up on their budding relationship. Louis figures out this is how his grandmother must have felt while watching telenovelas, he remembers they were wild and even if he hated the idea of them back then, he would do everything he could just to watch a minute of one, of anything, now.

So, Clementine and Violet? They have been everyone’s at Ericson’s version of a telenovela. They all gathered to talk about them sometimes when Clem and Vi were out hunting or checking the traps together. It was like a book club for the telenovela that was Clementine and Violet’s romance, or lack of, for that matter.

“I saw them yesterday walking around and stopping near the flag. Vi was telling Clem a story and Clem just kept laughing and she just puts her arm around Vi’s neck in a hug and do you know what Vi did? She buried her face in Clem’s neck and smelled her!” Aasim groans, clearly frustrated.

“That’s nothing! This morning they met at the bottom of the stairs and Vi’s hair was looking messy, so Clem just gets all over her personal space and fixes it for her while petting her! Giving her that smile we all know it’s only reserved for Vi! Ugh! They’re infuriating!” Ruby growls.

“The other day I caught Vi singing, you know she hasn’t done that since… anyway. They make each other happy and it’s so obvious, how long must we suffer through this.” They all sigh and keep munching on their beans. Good alternative to popcorn as any.

Just like that, there’s been countless of meeting already. He has a bet going with Omar even, about the two getting together. He knows Violet, he’s been friends with her for years, and he knows she can be awkward about feelings and not brave enough to do something about them.

He remembers how her relationship with Minnie started. Minnie had grabbed Violet and kissed her one day in front of everyone after months of flirting, smiling after it was over, and Violet was staring at her, mouth wide open. “I like-like you, idiot, you were never going to realize that if I didn’t do this right?” Louis smiles at the memory, it was all so simple then. After that they’ve have been inseparable.

Louis looks back at them once more. They’re sitting together, side to side, Clementine is lying her head on Violet’s shoulder – for a badass, she can be very soft – and Violet is blushing like mad, and Louis didn’t think he would ever see her this happy again.

He smiles but rolls his eyes. Like he said, the bet. He knew Violet was an awkward dork, so he had bet it’ll take them 3 months, putting all his faith on Clementine.

Clementine was… something else. He’ll admit he had a crush on her that had turned into just wistful admiration after he had seen her act around Violet. She was so brave and kind, selfless and protective of the ones she cares about. After everything… happened, everyone had turned to her, eyes desperate for guidance, and she had stepped up and become what everyone needed. She was so strong, and Louis was very thankful and proud to call her his friend.

Louis didn’t like to think about… him. Marlon was his best friend – he could have never imagined he’d do something like that – but after his death, Clementine had helped. At first, he thought it was all out of guilt, and he would be lying if he said he didn’t blame her. But no, Clementine genuinely cared, and she was genuinely, undoubtedly sorry. She was there for him whenever he needed to cry, sometimes joining him too, and they would just embrace and let it out. He can’t help but wonder how many people she may be crying for too.

So yeah, thanks to her and Violet, who was always there punching him in the shoulder and making a snarky remark, a sarcastic comment all in good spirits to get him to stop being gloomy. He had gotten back to playing the piano again, and even started teaching AJ to try to show the kid he’s forgiven him too. He was feeling so much better and finally healing. They both were.

Which makes this situation even more frustrating.

It’s been 2 and a half months, and nothing has happened yet. He buries his head in his hands, letting out a frustrated sigh. This was no longer about the stupid bet – though he hates how smug Omar looks every time he catches Louis looking at Vi and Clem. He had bet it’d take at least 5 months, ugh, – he just loves his friends and he wants them to be happy, dammit.

He never thought Clementine would be this oblivious. For someone so badass and cool, you’d think she’s had to turn down many kids trying to get in her pants, no matter how much the world has gone to shit, people haven’t changed much in that regard. But nope, she can’t see the effect she has on Violet and she can’t even realize she likes her as well. At least Violet knows, she’s just too much of a coward when it comes to feelings to do anything about it.

He can’t understand how someone can be so blind to their own feelings. Everyone in the school knew it was a mutual thing, except them apparently. Even AJ suspected and asked Louis things about love sometimes. It was cute. But Clementine couldn’t for the life of her see it. Louis doesn’t think she’s hiding it, she’s an open book and you can read everything in her face, part of the reason why everyone trusted her so quickly.

And yet…

She should look at herself in a mirror when she’s looking a Violet. Her face is so soft, her eyes so kind and smile so sincere. She only looked at AJ with this much softness and care.

And Violet was too lost in her own feelings to notice too.

Louis lets out a soft groan.

He’s been trying to help them. He started with Violet, telling her she should say something to Clementine already before it was too late. In a world like this, you had to take every opportunity you get to be happy because you can’t know how long it will last.

Violet had punched him in his stomach and told him to fuck off. After that, he had tried to bring it up once again, but she’d get this murderous look in her eye and he had given up, for his own sake. (It still hurt, he could at least admit that to himself without losing his pride)

So he had started to try with Clementine instead. He would never reveal Violet’s feelings to her because one, he doesn’t have a death wish, and two, it’s not his place to say. Instead, he’s been trying to send her hints and push her towards her but so far, no results.

He facepalms. He remembers this one time…

“Hey Clem, doesn’t Violet look so pretty today?” He asks wiggling his eyebrows and nudging her shoulder with his.

“Uh? I mean, yeah, she looks pretty every day, why?” Clementine looks confused and eyes him with suspicion but that only makes him smile wider once he notices Violet in the distance blushing wildly and stopping in her tracks.

“No reason, just an observation. So, what’s up with you and her?” He wiggles his eyebrows once more, giving her a wink.

“Can you stop doing that?” she pinches him, “I have no idea what you mean, why, is she okay?” She looks at him frowning, her eyes full of worry.

Louis sighs rubbing at his arm. “Ouch. She’s good. Never mind, just checking up on you, that’s all.” He manages to catch Violet deflating and he can’t help but share the feeling.

“Uh, sure.”

Matchmaking and wingman Louis? Yep, that’s not going as well as he thought.

Clementine is just too… pure sometimes when it comes to that. It’s endearing but mostly frustrating. He has no doubt now that she wasn’t lying when she said she’s never had a boyfriend or any kind of relationship for that matter before, and it just makes him want to hit his head against the table.

Attempt one didn’t go well either, as you can tell. It happened in the first week. He thought that bringing them closer and making them share the same space alone would make them realize their feelings. He had set them up to stand guard in the perimeter at night because he “had heard something” and it’s “better to be sure” and “better if they do it together just in case.”

Well, it worked. They did get close and were so fucking adorable, just not the type of closeness he was expecting. They now spend time together as much as they could, Tenn and AJ tagging along most of the time. Violet and Clementine were like those two kids’ moms, and it was cute but all the more frustrating.

The third, fourth, fifth attempts hadn’t worked either and any other person would have given up by now, but Louis wasn’t like that, not when it comes to helping his friends. And maybe winning that bet, that wouldn’t hurt either.

He stands up, an idea already formulating. He’s never going to be able to do this alone, so he searches around until his gaze falls upon AJ and Tenn drawing together, and Louis smiles feeling hope for the first time in a long while.

He had seen Parent Trap once or twice before the world went to shit, and he has no doubt these kids would help get their moms together. He chuckles at the thought.

“Hey Tenn, AJ, can I speak with you guys for a moment? I need your help.” He sends them his most charming smile.

AJ and Tenn eyed him suspiciously but nod.

“What’s up?” AJ is the one who asks, curious but weary. He trusts Louis and Louis knows that, so he turns down the scheming not to freak them out.

“Can we do this by the piano room? This is too important, and I can only trust you guys with this. It’s about Clementine and Violet.”

They both perk up at this, looking worried. Louis feels guilty about playing this card, but it works. AJ stands up immediately looking ready to fight, and Tenn looks towards Violet and Clementine, a confused look on his face.

“Are they okay?” Tenn asks, and Louis just nods.

“I’ll tell you guys more inside. Just follow me.”

And follow they do.

\---

“So…” Now that he has both of them here with him, Louis doesn’t know how to start this conversation.

“Is Clem in danger? I’ll go get my gun.”

“Woah, woah, woah, relax AJ, buddy, it’s nothing like that, don’t worry.” Louis raises his hands up trying to calm the kid down.

“What is this about then?” Tenn asks, feeling a little exasperated at Louis’ shenanigans.

“Well, it’s hard to explain…” Louis lets out a sigh.

They both look at him expectantly. _Well, here goes nothing._

“Do you guys know about… love?” He cringes at his own question, but he can’t come up with anything else. Brainfart.

Tenn looks like he already knows where this is going, and he smiles.

“Love? Yeah. It’s when two people like-like each other right?”

“Yes, AJ, that’s exactly right!”

“So what does that have anything to do with Clem and Vi?”

“Well, you see, erm, Clem and Vi have been spending a lot of time together and, well, I think that – “

“They like-like each other AJ, that’s what Louis has been trying to say.” Tenn interrupts him, an amused look on his face.

“Oh,” AJ says. He looks serious and pensive, his usual pout showing, and he doesn’t say anything else for a minute.

“Oh!” He’s smiling now, even with his eyes. “I like Violet!”

Louis has been looking at both of them amused and a little embarrassed at Tenn’s timely interruption, but he can’t help but laugh along with Tenn after AJ’s outburst.

“I like Clementine too,” Tenn smiles.

It doesn’t last long and then Tenn gets a serious frown on his face and Louis has finally realized what he’s done. He’s asking the kid who lost his sisters for help getting his sister’s ex together with this new stranger they’ve only known for 2 months. He curses himself and begins to apologize.

“I think they’ll make a great couple.” Tenn says, interrupting Louis thoughts. He’s smiling again. “Violet has gone through a lot and I haven’t seen her this happy ever since she was with Minnie. I know Minnie would like her to be happy too.”

Louis is about to start crying. These kids, man, they’re too good for this fucked up world.

“I want them to be happy too,” AJ chimes in. Louis is ready to lose it.

“Me too, guys, which is why I need your help.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you're having a good day
> 
> Here's a little update because i don't know when I'll be able to update next, I have most of it written anyway but finals week is the worst.  
> Hope you enjoy and see you hopefully soon!

“I don’t think we can work with Clem in this, she’s too worried about everyone else to think about her own happiness, at least that’s what she seems like to me.” Tenn shakes his head, they’ve been on this for an hour now and they haven’t come up with anything useful. Louis was the older one here, but all his ideas have sucked. Tenn has seen him try all these days but nothing had worked.

“Yeah, Clem’s always worrying about me and she would go hungry if it meant I ate instead,” AJ chimes in, looking a little sad about it, like he felt guilty for needing food. “That’s why I’ve been trying to protect her too, she just doesn’t care as long as people are safe.”

Louis agrees, “I know guys, I think so too, but I’ve tried to talk to Violet and I only got punched in my stomach for it.” He rubs it, still feeling the bruise.

AJ and Tenn laugh at him.

“Pussy,” AJ smiles.

“Hey, language!” Louis can’t help but laugh, this kid is something else entirely.

“I know Violet is scared, but she can be brave too, so I wouldn’t give up on her yet.”

“But how? I can’t force her to confess her feelings to Clem, she’s too chicken for that, and too blind to see that Clem feels the same way.” Louis sighs, it all seems so hopeless.

“Clem likes her too, I’ve never seen her look at someone or laugh with someone like she does with Vi, I don’t understand how she doesn’t see it.” AJ looks frustrated. Louis smiles, shaking his head. _Welcome to the club buddy_. “Love is stupid.” That makes Louis laugh this time.

“I know right?” Louis bops AJ’s nose, making the kid glare at him but eventually laugh. “Maybe you could talk to her? Ask her about Violet? I tried before, but she was too suspicious of me and thought something was wrong.”

Louis can’t believe he’s relying on two little kids for help, but he doesn’t have any cards left to play. Besides his own deck, of course, but Violet would kill her if he asked her if she liked someone in front of Clem, and he hasn’t felt like playing every since Marlon died. He frowns, bad memory.

“Yeah! I’ll do that!”

“You will?! That’s great buddy! Thank you!” Louis cheers up at that. “Try not to force her or anything though, this could backfire and maybe push them away and we don’t want that.”

“Hey Tenn, maybe you should talk to Violet too. You’re the only one besides Clem now that she takes seriously”

Tenn nods, smiling. AJ looks like a man on a mission and he nods as well. He looks so serious it makes Louis want to pinch his cheeks, but his own self-preservation stops him.

“Well, serious stuff out of the way, who wants to hear a song?”

They both groan but smile, and Louis starts playing a very awful rendition of Für Elise. None of them mind. AJ joins him, pressing any key and laughing while he’s at it.  


* * *

   
AJ is back on his room, waiting for Clementine to get there. He looks around, observing all the decorations Clem has put up. His favorite is the cat skull, it looks so cool. AJ has never seen a cat before, but Clementine has told him they were her favorite.

He wishes he could catch one so Clementine and him can take care of it. He knows it’ll make her happy and that’s all he wants.

He owes so much to Clementine so of course he was immediately on board with Louis’ plan. He is not dumb, he may be a just a kid, – a grown up kid, mind you –  but Clem has taught him well and he pays attention to his surroundings always, not letting his guard down, and that means paying attention to any little change. That includes any change in Clementine’s behavior, especially.

He has noticed how she’s been happier. There was a time after the incident when everything looked bad. He had been so scared after he had shot Marlon and seeing everyone looking at him like that. Especially Clementine’s reaction.

He had only tried to protect her, but he understands now what he did was wrong. The world is a confusing place, but Clem has always made it better. He had noticed the toll it took on her, but she tried to never let it show around him. He sees it anyway, or saw it, because now things are better. Clementine has been smiling so much more, he doesn’t think he’s heard her laugh this much before, and he’s honestly happy. This place has become a home for both of them.

He sits on his bed, thinking about Clem and Violet. He had noticed them getting close. He was weary at first. Violet seemed cool and all, but it’s always been him and Clem against the world, so it was hard to let other people in. After seeing Clem’s change around everyone else, especially Violet, he knows better. He really likes Vi and how Clem is all smiles when she’s with her. He’s seen Violet get red on her face so much, at first he thought she was sick. Now, he thinks it is what love does.

Love, such a strange concept. Clementine hadn’t explained it well, so he had come to Louis for help. Everything Louis had told him made him understand love better. He loves Clementine, but that’s a different kind of love.

There’s friends love, there’s family love, and then there’s love-love. The last one is when a person likes-likes another person, that’s what Louis had said. He doesn’t understand how saying the same word twice makes it more important, but he just goes with it.

“Love-love is when you want to be around that other person the whole time, when just thinking about them makes you smile, when you feel safe around them and when you only want them to be happy,” Louis had explained.

“But that’s how I feel about Clem,” AJ had said, confused.

Louis looked frustrated. “Love involves kissing too, cuddling, se –“ he stops himself, remembering who he’s talking to.

“Kissing?” he asks, Clem has giving him little kisses on his cheek and belly and they always make him smile. “Clem kisses me too, I don’t get it.”

Louis grabs his hair and pulls at it, AJ smiles at his silliness.

“Kissing, on the mouth, with tongue,” Louis says, red in the face now.

AJ makes a face of disgust. “Ewww, why would you do that? Love is gross.”

Louis laughed out loud, ruffling AJ’s hair. “It is buddy, it is.”

AJ smiles at the memory and stares at Clementine’s bed. He still thinks loves is gross, but if Clem wants to kiss Vi on the mouth, then he doesn’t see anything wrong with it. Louis said that Clementine wants to but doesn’t knows it yet. AJ doesn’t know how that’s possible, but he recalls Clem not knowing how to explain love to him, and he thinks that’s why. Maybe Clem doesn’t know what love is, really, and that love-love exists too.

Just as he was thinking about it, he hears the door open.

“There you are, goofball! I was looking for you.” Clementine is smiling wide, AJ doesn’t think he’s ever seen her that happy when it was just the two of them.

“I told you I’m all grown up now, you shouldn’t call me goofball,” he sticks out his tongue at her, unknowingly disproving his point.

Clementine only chuckles at this and makes her way towards him. “Hm, I guess you’re right. Since you’re all grown up now I think I should be looking for my own room, right? I wouldn’t want to intrude in your adult ways and bother you.”

AJ opens his eyes wide and starts to protest, but Clementine just laughs and pinches his cheek.

“Relax, goofball, I’m only joking. I don’t care how old you are, you’ll always be my little goofball. I love you,” she says, kissing his cheek and tickling him.

He giggles, swatting her hands away, and realizes that as long as it’s only Clem calling him that, he doesn’t mind.

“Speaking of love,” AJ starts, a serious tone this time, “do you know about the types of love, Clem?”

Clementine gives him a confused look. “What do you mean?”

“You know, family love, friends love… love-love?” he singsongs the last part, giving her a curious look.

“Where is this coming from, AJ? I don’t understand.”

“Violet,” AJ says. “You love her.”

Clementine looks at him shocked, her mouth opening and closing a few times, like the fishes they had caught with Violet that second day in this school.

“W-what? Why would you say that?” She’s red in the face now, AJ notices, and he smiles because that’s a side effect of love, like Violet did all the time around Clem.

“Because you’re always smiling around her, you’re always happy and always want to spend time with Violet and knowing you, I know you want her to be happy too.” AJ smiles, his tone approving and warm.

Clementine is caught off guard, of all the things she expected AJ to say, that would have never crossed her mind. She doesn’t even know how to answer to that, but her blush deepens, and she looks down, confused.

“She- she’s my friend, of course I want all those things AJ, what are you talking about? Who has been telling you these things?” She’s never felt so confused in her life.

AJ looks at her with a confused look as well. That’s what Louis had told him, right? He recalls he didn’t get it at first, and then he remembers…

“And you want to kiss her too! With tongue.” AJ finishes, the goofiest smile on his face. He’s proud he can finally make Clem understand it. Clementine is always teaching him stuff, so it feels nice to be able to teach her too.

Clementine would find that smile charming if she wasn’t feeling so mortified right now.

She stares at him for what feels like hours, her mouth hanging open. Her brain has stopped working and all it is doing right now is repeating AJ’s last words over and over.

“W-what the hell AJ? I,” she gulps, “you – that’s not, I –“

AJ looks at her frowning, did he say something wrong? He was only trying to explain what love is, as Louis did, to get her to understand what she’s feeling, and so she can finally go and kiss Violet (yuck).

“It’s okay Clem, Violet loves you too,” he gives her an encouraging smile.

If Clementine thought she was shocked earlier in this conversation, she didn’t really know what shock was until now.

“WHAT?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for any mistakes in this.  
> It's unbeta'ed and english is not my first language so oops.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My finals aren't over yet but I didn't wanna leave you guys hanging for so long, so take this little update meanwhile!
> 
> Enjoy! And I'm sorry if there's any mistake
> 
> Also, shoutout to [Alex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDell041/pseuds/AlexDell041) for making the [cutest fanart](http://alexdell041.tumblr.com/post/177465462496/i-played-the-first-episode-like-4-times-already-i) for my other violentine fic, you're the best! :D (consider this a little late birthday present for you too! Haha)

Tenn was walking upstairs with his art supplies, having finished a drawing to give to Violet.

The drawing had both Clementine and her holding hands, big smiles on both of their faces, sitting together at the benches outside the school. They were surrounded by flowers and butterflies. The background was a big heart with the letters C + V in the middle of it.

He remembers the carving by the shed near the lake and it only makes him smile. Somehow, it feels like Clementine was sent by whatever higher power was there to help them, fix and patch them together. He was never afraid to die, and now thanks to Clem and Vi, he’s not afraid of living either.

He’s noticed Violet’s change ever since Clementine showed up the first time. At first, she looked wary, and Tenn was too. Clementine hadn’t attacked him or anything, even when she could easily have, but she had still spooked him, and he didn’t know if he could trust her yet.

She had slowly turned into their savior, and he trusts her completely now. Violet does too, she didn’t take long to come out of her shell around Clem and Tenn is very happy about that. There’s always a smile on her face now, whether she is with Clem or not. He notices that it’s even bigger when she’s around Clem. She tries to hide it because she’s still Violet, but it’s there when she thinks no one’s looking.

Before, she only had that permanent scowl and he had given up on trying to cheer her up, nothing got through it. Now? He doesn’t even think she was that happy with Minnie. They loved each other deeply but they were too different sometimes and they argued a lot, but they still made each other happy anyway.

With Clem he can see that there’s a deep connection. They have a lot of things in common being more alike in personality, and it’s ridiculous how well they get along. What’s even more ridiculous is that they’re wasting all this time dancing around each other instead of getting together and being happy already, Tenn doesn’t understand it.

Violet could be so brave when it comes to confronting the walkers and danger, but such a coward when it’s about her own feelings and facing them.

He passes Clem and AJ’s room and smiles, hoping their plan is going to work. He finally reaches Violet’s door and knocks on it.

“Who is it?” comes muffled from what he guesses is Violet’s bed.

“It’s Tenn, Vi, may I come in?”

“Of course Tenn, you know you’re always welcome here,” she says while she opens the door for him. There’s a small smile on Violet’s face and her face is a little flushed. Tenn wonders if she was thinking about Clem before he interrupted her.

“I have a present for you,” he says while entering the room, “I hope you like it.” _This is it_ , he thinks, _time to get serious_.

Violet’s face lights up and there’s that wide smile on her face again that’s he’s gotten so used to seeing recently, and Tenn feels a little guilty but he knows this necessary. He hands her the piece of paper and watches carefully for her reaction.

That smiles dies down quickly, and all her face turns red, her eyes wide open. She keeps looking at the drawing as if trying to either consume it with her eyes or delete it from existence.

“I – Tenn? W- Why?”

Tenn ignores the fear in her eyes and gives her a big smile. “Do you like it?”

“I’m, uh, I just – “ Violet swallows, trying to keep herself together. _How did he know? Was she that obvious? Oh god, I hope no one else has seen th- wait_. “Have you shown this to anyone else?!” She almost screams at him and Tenn flinches.

“Of course not, silly,” he tries to keep things calm and reassure her. “Why, do you think I should show Clem?” He knows he’s been cheeky now, but he can’t help it.

“What?! No!” She does scream it this time and looks embarrassed about it. Tenn is trying to hide his amusement. “I, uh, I think I’ll just keep this to myself, thanks.” Violet gulps. “Why did you draw us like this, Tenn?” She’s blushing again, looking down in embarrassment.

“Because you love her,” Tenn says nonchalant, it is _that_ simple.

Violet just nods, there’s no use in denying that at this point. Tenn was always a perceptive kid, he’s so special. She looks at the drawing again really appreciating it for the first time. It’s really cute and she can tell he spent a lot of effort on it.

“Thanks, Tenn, really, this is one of your best works. I love it.” She really does, even if it makes her want to bury herself in the ground and hide forever.

“She loves you too, you know,” Tenn says, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. His smile is shy but encouraging. Violet stares at him in shock once more.

“Tenn, you don’t know what you’re talking about,” she shakes her head, a sad smile and a frown on it.

“I do, she looks at you the same way you look at her, Vi. The same way Minnie looked at you.”

Violet loses it at bit a that, her eyes welling up. She feels so guilty when she thinks about Minnie. She should have been there with them instead of Brody… She shakes her head and recalls Clem’s voice from that fateful night. _If you were there when those raiders came, he would have abandoned you too_.

She knows Clem’s right, but still.

And now, she feels guilty for another reason. She feels like she’s betraying her by having these feelings for Clem. She can’t help them, she knows, believe her, she’s _tried_ , but that doesn’t make her feel any better.

They started out of nowhere, these feelings. One day she was smiling and laughing around Clem – and she doesn’t want to think how long it had been since she had felt as carefree as she had around her – and before she knows it: butterflies. All over her stomach. She tried to blame it on hunger, but she knows the difference. She was only fooling herself.

Clementine is just so beautiful, and strong, and kind, and brave. Violet could spend all afternoon naming all her virtues, and she blushes thinking about how sickeningly mushy she’s being. Clem just had to come around and completely destroy her aloof and ‘don’t give a fuck’ attitude with those big amber eyes and that smile and that stupid hat, ugh.

She looks at the drawing again and notices the heart with their initials on it and her own heart just clenches. _Minnie_. She can’t hold back her tears any longer, feeling like a cheater.

Tenn can’t take Violet’s pain any longer either.

“You know Minnie would have wanted you to be happy, Vi. Stop blaming yourself, you have done nothing wrong, this is all Marlon’s fault.” Tenn didn’t like that Marlon had to die, but he was still bitter, he’ll never forgive him for giving his sisters away and then lying to all of them about it. And then having the audacity to say he cared for them and misses them. He shakes those thoughts away and looks back at Violet.

“She would, wouldn’t she?” Violet smiles, sad. “Thanks bud, really.” She wipes her tears away and pats him on the head.

“Yeah,” Violet chuckles sadly. “She’s really amazing. But I don’t know Tenn, I don’t think she shares my feelings, she’s just really kind to everyone, not just me.”

Tenn scoffs not understanding how Violet can be so blind. “She is kind to everyone yes, but you’re the only one that makes her smile and laugh, and the only one she spends so much time with. Everyone can see it, Vi. Why can’t you?”

Violet doesn’t know what to say, she feels herself blush, her face hot, and for the first time, she allows herself to think about it.

Clem has been amazing. She has been able to get to know her better and every new detail she learns is something she treasures. Her life has not been easy, Violet thought she’s had it rough, but hearing the things Clem has told her… she shivers just thinking about them and wants to do nothing else but hold her until she makes all her pain she knows she’s buried there, go away.

And Violet knows that’s not even half of it, that Clem is keeping the worst of it to herself, but she hopes one day she’ll let go of it just like Violet has started to learn to let go thanks to Clem.

She smiles again, thinking about her. Clem has got her going all soft and she wishes she hated it, but she’d be fooling herself.

She thinks about what Tenn said, about Clem feeling the same way, but she doesn’t dare hope. Yes, Clementine has been spending most of her free time with her. Clem tells her things she doesn’t tell anyone else, she’s told her so plenty of times, but... _does she really laugh all that much around me and no one else?_

Violet isn’t sure but the thought it’s making those damn butterflies appear again and she just shakes her head and lets herself feel for once. She didn’t even notice Tenn leaving, she holds the drawing to her chest and throws herself on her bed, blushing still.

Minnie had been her girlfriend, yes, but she was also her best friend, and she can hear her in her head now. “Stop being stupid and be brave instead, you big goof.”

For the first time in what feels like forever, the thought of Minnie only makes her smile.

* * *

 

Clementine is turning and turning on her bed. She’s been trying to go to sleep for two hours now, but she can’t shut her brain off. The conversation she had with AJ replaying in her mind.

She facepalms herself and groans in frustration, covering her eyes with her hands. Has she really been this oblivious to her own feelings this entire time? She doesn’t know if AJ is right about Violet’s feelings and she doesn’t even want to think about that yet. She feels her cheeks heat up. _Dammit, AJ._

It’s too late now. Everything comes crashing down like an exploding well. She thinks about Violet and her smile and flushed face – she was always blushing, it was really endearing – and she feels a rumble in her stomach she’s never felt before. _Is this what people mean by butterflies? It feels like big fucking spiders instead._

Wow. She can’t believe she’s been this stupid this entire time. She can’t blame herself though, the possibility of love had never crossed her mind before. How could it when the only thing on it was survival and protecting AJ?

Javi had teased her about Gabe once, she thought he was alright, sometimes a little whiny but she liked him. Not like that though, not like _this._ Like what the thought of Violet is making her feel right now.

She feels her face heat up again. _God._ Blushing is annoying, she’s so glad that it’s night and no one can see her.

 _Fuck it_ , she’s not getting any sleep anyway so might as well go check for walkers.

She stands up from her bed and grabs the candle, lighting it up as she makes her way to the courtyard.

She passes by Violet room and blushes again, a smile gracing her face by instinct and she scoffs at herself. _I really got it bad, how did I never notice?_

Clementine shakes her head and rubs her temple with the hand that wasn’t holding the candle. _Ugh._

She finally arrives and realizes she’s not there alone.

Louis is also there, playing with Rosie and looking at the stars.

“What are you doing here, dork?” Clem asks him, forgetting the reason she’s there herself.

“I’m a free man on a free country, Clem, what are _you_ doing here?” He sends her his charming smile and Clem can’t help but chuckle at his antics.

“Just felt like getting some fresh air, that’s all.” She tries to play it cool but there’s a flush on her face again. Clem wants to punch herself.

“My, my, miss Clementine. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you blush like this before,” Louis chuckles, his eyes shining and all his focus on her. “Wait, you did blush a bit when you fell on your ass that time you were chasing a rabbit so never mind.”

Clementine glares at him. “You’re never going to let me live that down, are you?” She rolls her eyes, but she doesn’t feel her face heating anymore. _Thank god for small miracles._

“Nope. You and Violet make plenty fun of me all the time so at least give me something to hold on to.” He winks at her.

At the mention of Violet, Clem feels her cheek burn again and she looks away. “Whatever.”

Louis perks up at that. _Could it be that those little dorks made it work?_ He would be annoyed that children beat him as his wingman game but he’s too happy to be bothered by that right now. _Besides, this was all my idea anyway so congratulations, Louis._

“You okay there, Clem? You’re not coming down with a fever, are you?” He can’t help but tease her a bit, finally some revenge for all the teasing he’s gotten!

“No, it’s just too hot right now, that’s why I uh, came out here. For, uh, fresh air.”

Louis is trying hard to hold back his laughter, but he can’t hide his smile. Like he said, Clementine wears all her emotions on her face.

“Sure you did, Clem.”

“Shut up.”

“Wanna talk about it?” Louis suggests, way too eager.

Clementine groans and doesn’t know what to do. On one hand, this is driving her crazy, on the other hand, it’s too embarrassing to say it out loud.

Louis looks at her and can see her struggling. He sighs. _I might end up getting my ass kicked here but fuck it._

“I gather you’ve finally realized you have the hots for Violet, huh?”

Clem turns to look at him so quickly he’s afraid she’ll get whiplash. In any case, he gets ready to run, no one can deny how intimidating Clementine could be.

“What did you just say?” Clem’s gaze is accusatory, and she starts advancing towards him.

Louis starts taking some steps back, raising his hands in surrender. “You know, your feelings for Vi?”

Clem stops in her tracks, her mouth hanging open. How come this is the second time today someone’s telling her this? _Wait…_

“You! You’re the one that talked to AJ!” She takes two more steps towards him and smiles internally at the look of head in his eyes.

“Oops”

And with that Louis takes up running in direction to the “cemetery”, laughing like mad.

“Hey! Wait!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't said it yet but thanks for all the comments and kudos, I'm not really much of a writer but i love this pairing so much i just felt the need to contribute to the fandom and them! But your comments and kudos and love for these two idiots really inspire me to write more.
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys have a good weekend!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I promised, another chapter this weekend!  
> My finals are finally (heh) over so hopefully I'll have time to update soon! We're near the end anyway so
> 
> As always, I'm sorry for any possible mistake, and I hope you enjoy!

Louis turns around, a big smile on his face and his arms up.

“I yield!”

“I haven’t even done anything yet.”

“I still yield! Come on, Clem, we’re friends, don’t murder me.”

“Ugh, fine.” Clem just shakes her head, but a tiny smile is on her face. “You’re still a fucking jerk, though.”

Louis brings his hands to his chest and gasps. “Oh how you wound me, Clementine.”

“Why did you do it?” Clementine asks, looking a little anxious.

“Because I’ve tried many times, but everything would fly right past you. You can be so dense sometimes,” Louis chuckles.

“What do you mean? You didn’t say anything!”

“Remember when I asked you if Violet looked pretty and you say she always does? Or that time when I asked you if your favorite color was Violet and you said yes? What about when I said you had a nice hat, but it’d look better on Vi’s floor? Or when-“

“Oh god please shut up!” Clementine buries her face in her hands and groans. “I get it, I’m a dumbass, oh my god.”

Louis grabs his stomach because of how hard he’s laughing. Clementine glares at him, her face as red as a tomato. She punches him in the arm.

“Ouch! Hey!” Louis rubs at it, still chuckling. “Not my fault you’re so oblivious!”

“Stop laughing, you ass!” Clementine is smiling now, still blushing.

“Okay, okay! I’m sorry, it’s both endearing and frustrating.” He winks at her and puts his hand on her shoulder. “So, what are you thinking?”

Clementine groans again, standing next to Louis and leaning on him.

“I don’t know what to think, I’m just embarrassed and mad at myself.”

“Hey, it’s okay, I get it, you probably didn’t even have time to realize it, having to take care of AJ and all of us even, I can’t blame you. It was pretty funny though.”

Clementine smiles and nudges him. “Yeah, we’ve all been pretty busy these past months, huh?

Louis nudges her back.

“That’s right, you haven’t even had time to realize how gay you are for Violet,” he winks at Clementine.

Clementine blushes hard again, thinking this is the first time she’s ever blushed this much in her whole 17 years of life.

“Shut up, ugh, I guess I am.” She tries to hide her smile but can’t bring herself to.

“You’re lucky Vi is pretty fucking gay for you too,” Louis is winking again.

“W-what, I’m… no, that can’t be,” Clementine stutters and looks away, trying to stop the butterflies in her stomach and her quickening heartbeat.

“Oh my god, Clem, seriously? How can you not see it?” Louis facepalms himself, groaning.

“She’s not into me, she’s just being nice. Shut up”

“Are we talking about the same person here? Violet? Nice? She once punched me because I told her to have a good day and she said: ‘Don’t tell me what to do’. Nice??” Louis scoffs, _god she’s still so dense_.

Clementine smiles because of course Violet would do something like that.

“Oh my god you just realized you liked Vi today and you’re already so smitten.” Louis chuckles but he’s so happy.

Clementine groans again and hits her forehead against Louis’ shoulder. “Shut it.”

They stand there for a while looking around.  Clementine smiling with a light blush on her face, thinking about Violet and how adorable she looks when she blushes and when she looks away after Clementine compliments her.

Louis for his part looks at her with a proud smile. This is the first time he’s seen her look so content and behaving like a normal teenager with a crush. This world has robbed them of so much, Clementine most of all, from what he’s heard. It warms his heart to see his friends happy and he’s really glad AJ could knock some sense into Clem when he certainly couldn’t.

Her face falls around the two graves that were empty before that night, they’re both occupied now though. Clementine lets out a long sigh. She thinks about Minerva and Sophie and how strongly Violet seemed to care for them, especially Minnie, and suddenly she’s not so certain Louis is right.

“I don’t know, Lu. What about Minnie?”

Louis is taking aback, not expecting her to bring Minnie up.

“What do you mean?”

“Well you know, Vi seemed to be so in love with her, I don’t think she’s let go of her yet. I don’t know, this stuff is hard. People that lose someone like that? They don’t usually recover from it.” She thinks back to Kenny and how losing Sarita made him go crazy. Bad thoughts.

Louis senses there’s something more going on, like always with Clem. He gives her a sad smile.

“Does Vi look like she’s going to snap at any second or too far gone?” He nudges her, encouraging. “You weren’t here after it happened, Clem, Vi was in a dark place. It scared me, you know? She was so furious and hurt and angry, nothing could comfort her. Tenn was the one that helped her clear her head, but she was still sad, anyone could see it.”

Clementine looks at the floor, her heart hurting for her friend, and for so many others.

Louis nudges her again.

“That totally changed when you showed up, you know? I never thought she would smile again, but then you came into the picture, complimented her walker-killing abilities – that was still a B+, by the way – and there she was, smiling! For the first time in ages, even blushing!” Louis chuckles at the memory, it feels like ages ago.

“Yeah?” Clementine blushes again, for the nth time.

“Yeah, you dork! Honestly, she’s so carefree around you, she even laughs at some my jokes now, she tries to hide it but I see it, right there while she rolls her eyes.”

“I have to admit, you can be pretty funny.” Clementine laughs, feeling lighter.

“And funnily pretty, am I right ladies?” Louis says, winking at her and making Clementine chuckle.

“Shut up, you nerd.”

They smile at each other and enjoy the silence of the night for a bit. Rosie is snoring quietly, sitting by the stairs. They both look at her and shake their heads, content with each other.

“So… What are you going to do now?”

Clementine sighs. “I don’t know, I’ve never been in this situation before.”

Louis laughs. “Lucky for you, I have a lot of experience.”

“What? You told me you’ve never had a girlfriend before”

“I, well yeah, I um, you see…” He whispers something, but Clementine can’t make it out.

“What was that again?”

“I said I like to…” Louis mumbles again.

“What? Oh my god just say it already!”

“I LIKE TO READ ROMANCE NOVELS” Louis yells and then covers his mouth with both his hands, a deep blush covering his cheeks.

Clementine burst out laughing and Louis looks away, the blush still on his face.

“Hey! There’s not many things to do for entertainment than read these days, you know?” He punches her shoulder.

Clementine laughs harder, feeling years lighter. “Of course you do, god, you’re such a dork.” She smiles at him fondly.

"Hey, some of them can be really good, don't judge a book by its cover and all that." Louis looks offended and crosses his arms.

“Uh huh. What should I do then, you love expert you?”

“Oh shut it,” Louis replies, chuckling himself. His eyes get a dangerous glint and he smiles at Clementine, wide.

“Well first is, you go to Violet and tell her: “Excuse me, can you empty your pockets? I believe you’ve stolen my heart”, then you grab her by the neck and give her a deep kiss. Boom! Done.”

Clementine stares at him, mouth hanging open for what feels like hours.

“Uh, Clem? You still here?” Louis looks at her amused. _Great, I broke her oops_.

“I’m going to fucking murder you.”

Louis starts running away again, laughing while Clementine chases him around the flag.

* * *

 

He falls over laughing after getting tired of running in circles and Clementine sits next to him, laughing herself as well.

“That was horrible, and I hate you.”

“It was funny though, you should have seen your face. You looked like a fish, I’m pretty sure you drooled a little with your mouth open like that.”

Clementine rolls her eyes and punches him in the shoulder.

“Ouch! You and Vi are gonna break my arm someday, I swear!” He rubs at his shoulder and glares at her, still looking amused though.

“If you stopped being such an ass your entire body would be safe from harm.”

“It’s part of my charm, I can’t help it.” Louis sticks his tongue out.

“God between you and AJ I don’t know how I’ve got the patience for two little children”

Louis brings his right hand to his chest, trying to look offended. “You’ve wounded me deeply, I can’t ever recover from this.”

Clementine rolls her eyes again but chuckles.

“Seriously though, I don’t know what to do here, help me.”

Louis sobers up and gives her a tiny smile.

“It’s not that complicated, Clem, you just go to Violet and tell her how you feel. You already know Vi feels the same way -” Clem looks like she’s ready to interrupt, “Nu huh, don’t give me that. She does, so you have nothing to lose and everything to gain.”

Clementine lets out a deep breath and thinks for a bit. Louis looks at her while she does and smiles as he sees her struggling, shaking his head.

“You can do this, Clem, you’re brave and daring, you took care of AJ on your own for so long, you kick the walkers’ asses every day, there’s nothing you can’t do.”

Clementine gives him a genuine smile and lies her head on his shoulder.

“Thank you, Lu, for everything.”

“Don’t mention it, Clem, I just want you guys to be happy.”

“Aww, you’re such a softie, you lover boy.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

"Speaking of, isn't there someone you've got the hots for?" Clementine wiggles her eyebrows, liking to be on the other side of the teasing for once today.

Louis blushes intensely and looks away. "Nope."

"Oh come on, now I know for sure there is someone."

"Maybe."

"Luuuu, you have to tell me, you already know about me and Violet, come on."

Clementine nudges him and pokes him on his sides, trying to get him to tell her.

"Ugh fine, I like..." he mumbles and Clementine can't make out what he's saying.

"Not this again. Come on, just say it."

"It's Mitch okay! I like Mitch." His blush is back with force and he can't look at Clementine's eyes.

"Oh my god! I can't believe we're both so gay for the mysterious brooding teens." Clementine jokes, trying to get Louis back in the lighthearted mood he's always in.

It works and Louis laughs out loud. 

"You're right, I mean I'm bi, I think, but yeah. We're embarrassing." He nudges Clementine and he smiles, both of them blushing again.

"I think I'm bi too, and yeah. We are."

They stay in each other’s company until the sun starts rising above. 

"We're going to talk more about this, by the way, you've helped me a lot with Vi and I want to help you too."

Louis just shakes his head smiling, but nods, feeling a bit tired now.

They stand up, Louis giving Clementine a hug, both of them going in their own way.

Clementine goes to clean herself up. She’s going to do this today. She can do this. She’s faced so many dark and hard things before, this is nothing, right?

Nothing has ever scared her as much as this, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the comments and kudos, you're all so nice!!  
> I hope you have a great week!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow look at me back after 84 years!
> 
> I'm so sorry this took so long, college was crazy and then I heard telltale was dead and I lost all my motivation for the walking dead game, I couldn't even bring myself to play the second episode of this season.
> 
> But twdg has come back from the grave! Much like all the zombies! And I finished playing episode 1 to 3 yesterday and oh god my heart, I felt so deeply for my poor babies. 
> 
> This is going to be a happy story, no raiders drama besides the one that already happened with Marlon and Brody, and since I wrote after episode 1 dropped, I didnt know much about the kids' personalities so I'm sorry it's not gonna stick to the main plot, I just need some fluff after all the pain the game is making them go through
> 
> Anyway, I don't know when exactly I'll update next! But I promise it will be soon! And I'm sorry for the mistakes, this is unbeated and English is my second language

It’s another day and AJ wakes up smiling, excited for today’s adventures. He looks to his right and notices Clementine smiling face while sleeping, a blush covering her face. He giggles and stands up to wake her up, touching her burning cheek. He would be worried she has a fever if it wasn’t for that smile and he feels warm on his belly. Love is still gross, but if it makes Clem wake up like this instead of the countless nightmares in the past, he’s a big fan of love.

Clementine slowly opens her eyes feeling a slight pressure on her cheek that she can’t bat away. The first thing she sees is AJ's smiling face staring back at her and she grins at him.  
“Hey there goofball, thanks for waking me up.”  
“You were red in the face, were you dreaming about Violet?”

Clementine deeply blushes again, remembering she was dreaming of Violet kissing her cheek. She hates that AJ has no filter and that he’s so smart he could immediately tell. Actually, she doesn’t, she really loves how aware and clever he is, even if it’s embarrassing for her sometimes.

“Uh we should get ready and get some breakfast, remember you have patrol duty with Willy today.”  
AJ doesn't miss the not at all subtle change of topics but he doesn’t mind. He’s excited they’re letting him participate more and more, he finally feels like he belongs somewhere and that he can be useful and he’s proud of himself too.

“Yeah! And you have to go fishing too!”

Clementine gulps, finally remembering it’s her task today, together with Violet, the two of them, alone... _You can do this, you promised yourself you would. You’re brave, you can do this. You’ve faced harder things before. You’ve killed many walkers. You can do this._

“Uh, Clem? You ok?” AJ asks, noticing Clementine's rapid breathing and clenching fists.

Clementine sighs, letting out a deep breath.

“Yeah I am, let’s go,”

* * *

 

They reach the tables with their bowls of food in hand and sit down across Tenn and Louis, the last one gives her a wink. She rolls her eyes and looks next to her, where Mitch is sitting, looking back and forth from him to Louis and giving him a wink back this time. Louis blushes and buries his head on his bowl, munching quickly.

“Eat slowly, Louis,” AJ says, remembering what Clementine told her the first time they are together with the other kids.

Ruby ruffles his hair and chuckles, giving both him and Clementine and appreciative smile.

“Yeah Louis, where are your manners?”

He only rolls her eyes and glares at Clementine.

A movement on his right catches his eye and he notices Violet crossing the entrance on her way to the table. She steals a quick look at Clementine and blushes, looking away and going to sit next to Aasim at the other end of the table. She focus on her food and doesn’t say anything to anyone else. He nudges Tenn and questions him with his eyes. Tenn just shrugs and smiles, nodding.

Louis looks back at Clementine who’s stealing glances at Violet too when she’s not looking and blushing, a worried look on her face.

Everyone at the table is quiet, aware of the sudden tension between the two girls and Louis groans. This was supposed to be better, them realizing their feelings for each other. They were supposed to talk about them and be a couple already! Not be even more awkward than before!

He tries to kick Clementine to get her to get her head out of her ass but accidentally kicks Mitch instead. He gulps.

“Hey man, what’s your problem? What did you kick me for!”

Louis is a spluttering mess and he can only repeat “sorry! I’m sorry!” like an idiot.

Mitch just shakes his head but smiles.

“S’okay, you kick like a little kid anyway.”

He blushes even more and Clementine laughs, hard. Violet's head turns following the sound to look at the laughing girl and she smiles and starts laughing too.

Pretty soon everyone’s laughing and Louis takes it in stride, mortified as he is, at least the tension is defused and everyone’s happy now. He feels a small pressure on his leg and he realizes Mitch is kicking him back while smiling fondly at him. Louis feels dizzy but giggles like a dumbass, joining everyone else.

He looks at Clementine again and notices her and Violet looking at each other while smiling, a small blush in both her faces. He counts this whole ordeal as a win, and gets back to his food with everyone else, a comfortable silence settling in.

* * *

 

Everyone's leaving the table one by one, Violet the first to go who knows where. Clementine stands too and starts walking to the opposite direction. Louis shakes his head and waits for them to be out of earshot.

“Guys! Emergency meeting!”

The rest of them look at him startled but immediately understand what he means. A smile is on their faces, excited for their daily entertainment in the form of pinning teenage girls.

“Any progress?” Ruby is the first to ask.

“Actually, yeah, big progress!”

Aasim looks at him and then back to the rest, noticing Tenn and AI are here as well. He sends a concerned look to Louis.

“Uh, Louis, are you sure we should be talking about this right here?” he gestures to the youngest of them.

“Yes! These two little geniuses are actually the ones we should be thanking!”

Tenn and AJ both smile proudly, finally realizing what’s going on.

“This is about Clem and Vi, right?” AJ asks, giggling.

Ruby and Aasim glare at Louis, who raises his arms in a calming gesture.

“Don’t worry guys, it’s okay! Here, let me explain!”  
“So remember how all my previous attempts resulted in failure?”

Everyone nods while rolling their eyes.

“Hey! You all could have helped too but you didn’t so don’t give me that!”

“We tried at first but our efforts weren’t worth a hoot and a holler!” Ruby said crossing her arms in her chest. Everyone looked at her, confused.

“Anyway...” Louis kept going knowing it was futile to try to understand what Ruby says most of the time. “I realized I wasn’t getting anywhere so I had the brightest idea! Whose opinions matters most to Clem and Vi? AJ and Tenn, obviously!”

The others just stared at him, incredulous looks on their faces.

“So you asked for the help of two 10 and 11 years old kids?” Aasim repeated mostly to himself, trying to make sense of the situation.

Louis got a little read in the face. “It’s not as bad as it sounds guys! And it worked!”

That got everyone’s attention again. Hope in their faces while looking at both AJ and Tenn.

“It did? So they’re finally together now?” Mitch asked. He wasn’t so fond of this crazy drama but he had actually come to respect Clem and like her even, and he’s always liked Vi as well so he just wanted them to be happy.

“Well… not yet.” Louis rubbed the back of his head.

Ruby and Aasim sighed at the same time, both feeling disappointed. They looked at each other and Aasim blushed, looking away.

_One couple at a time Louis, one couple at a time_.

  
“Don’t worry guys! I mean it worked because they finally know they like each other and that the other feels the same way!”

“What?” “How?” “Oh my god” “Wait, what?” everyone said at the same time, a hopeful smile on all their faces.

“Yeah! Tenn and AJ made them realize it! These mad lads!”

AJ puffed his chest proudly and Tenn smiled, feeling all their eyes on them.

“Good job you guys! You managed to do what Louis wasn’t able to do for 2 months on one night!!”

“Go AJ and Tenn!” Omar started.

“Go AJ and Tenn!!” The rest repeated, raising their fists.

AJ was ecstatic with all the positive attention he was receiving, he finally felt like the hero he always tried to be for Clem, and he let out a giggle and joined everyone raising his fist too.

Louis smiled at both kids and all his friends. They’ve come a long way, and he was really happy that their biggest worries right now were the “will they won’t they” of Violet and Clementine, instead of the hell they went through a few months back. He was finally letting himself believe things will turn out okay.

“Go Violentine!!” Willy screamed.

Everyone stopped cheering and looked at Willy.

“What? You know Violet and Clementine? Violentine?”

They all burst out laughing, clapping Willy, Tenn, and AJ in their backs.

“Go Violentine!” everyone said in unison.

* * *

 

After the “Violentine” meeting as they had finally settled on, they all went their separate ways, after all, they had things to do.

Louis stayed behind, smiling to himself.

“You know, it’s really cool that you care about Vi and Clem this much. You’re a good friend.”

Louis turned startled and found himself looking at Mitch's eyes. He blushed.

“I- um, I, just, yeah, um.” _Jesus Christ Louis get it fucking together._

Mitch just kept smiling and gave him enough time to settle down.

“It’s nothing, I mean, I’m sure they’d do the same thing for me.”

Mitch's eye widened. “Oh? So you have someone you like too?”

“I, what?! No? Who told you? I mean, what? No, of course not! I don’t know what you’re talking about? Wait is that a bird? A plane? Oh look at the time! Bye”

“Louis you don’t even have a watch! And a plane, really?” Mitch said amused, looking after him as he ran away, his eyes softening.

  
“You’re very fond of our resident comedian and musician huh?”

  
Mitch was the one startled now, looking to his side finding Clementine giving him an open smile.

  
“Louis? Well yeah, who doesn’t like him? He always brightens everyone’s mood. He has a nice voice too, I guess. And he's adorable when he's embarrassed.”

It was his turn to blush, realizing what he just said. “Oh.”

“Yeah,” Clementine replied, squeezing his shoulder, “he’s an amazing guy you know?”

Mitch smiled. “Vi’s an amazing girl, too.”

Clementine blushed and grinned. “She is, isn’t she?”

They both nodded at each other, an understanding settling between them. They never needed many words to bond, they both respected each other and an easy friendship formed, filled with comfortable silences and enjoying each other's company.

“See ya around, Clem.”

She nodded again, squeezing his shoulder once more and letting go, watching him leave.

“And that’s how you successfully wingman, Louis,” she whispered to herself.

Clementine sobered herself up, knowing her fishing trip will start soon and trying to hype herself up to do it. It was the perfect moment. Both of them will be alone, no prying eyes, no Louis to tease her. _You can do this Clementine! It’s just one girl, one attractive, kind, sarcastic, dorky, amazing girl. What’s the worst that can happen? She won’t kill you because you have feelings… wait, will she?_

Unknowingly to Clementine, the girl she was very much worried about was going through a very similar thing right now.

 

Violet was walking around in circles trying to calm her heart down. She was a nervous wreck about her fishing trip with Clementine. A big part of her was very excited to be alone with the girl.

Clementine was so much fun to be around and so pretty and kind and amazing and strong and incredible and – she stopped herself.

_Get it together, Violet, you’ll just embarrass yourself. You are a badass, nothing gets to you, don’t let a girl with the prettiest eyes, the warmest smile, the cutest laugh – ugh._

She facepalmed, trying to calm her breathing.   
“It’s just routine fishing. We’ve done this multiple times, the two of us together? This won’t be the first time. You can do this, get over yourself.”

She kept whispering to herself little words of encouragement until she was interrupted by Ruby.

“Hey, Vi, ready to get knacking?”

“What?” Violet asked, startled and embarrassed at the interruption. She silently hoped the girl hadn’t heard anything.

“Are you ready to go fishing?” Ruby rolled her eyes.

“God is that time already? Fuck.”

Ruby smiled knowing the reason Violet was this nervous. It was finally happening! She wished she was there to see it cause the two have been so fun to watch so far, but mostly she just wants her friends to be happy so she’d try to encourage her friend.

“Remember Violet, every path has some puddles, and life is simpler when you plow around the stumps.”

Violet looked at the other girl feeling more confused than ever. _What the fuck is she talking about._

Ruby just nodded, sure her message had gone through. “Go get your girl!”

Violet was still staring dumbfounded. _She means the fish, right? Yeah that must be it._

She nodded, waving bye to Ruby, and started walking to the entrance where she saw Clementine looking to the ground, biting her lip in distress.

Violet forgot about her inner struggles, worrying about her friend. She put a hand on her elbow, squeezing softly.

“Clem, you okay there?”

Clementine jumped causing Violet to let go of her arm. She blushed looking to the ground and holding her chest with her right hand.

“Yes! Everything's fine! Don’t worry about it! Shall we?” Clementine asked, pointing to the woods and trying to hide her blushing face, her left arm burning where Violet had touched her.

Violet eyed her suspiciously but nodded.

They both started on their way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! I told you I'd update it sooner than before! Im sorry for the cliffhanger (?) but I have next chapter almost ready too so I won't make you guys wait for long! 
> 
> Like always, sorry in advance for the mistakes. Hope you guys have a great day!

As soon as Violet and Clementine were out of earshot, all the other kids climbed the wall and lookout to watch them, hopeful. Ruby spotting the only binoculars they have, aiming it at the two girls.

"Do you see anything? Are they talking?" Aasim asked her.

"Holding hands maybe?" Added Louis crossing her fingers.

"Guys they're literally like 20 feet away y'all can see still see them, binoculars or not."

They just shrugged but continued looking to the girls.

"Are they really just walking and not even looking at each other? Ugh."

"They're five feet apart like they're not gay." Willy facepalmed.

"Hold your horses y'all, can't never could!"

Everyone just stares at Ruby dumbfounded, Aasim with a fond smile.

"Anyway..." Louis breaks the silence, "I guess we just made it worse, at least they were close and talked to each other before." His shoulder fell, feeling guilty.

"Hey, give yourself a little credit. They know now, and they'll have to talk about it soon, just give them time." Mitch encouraged him, squeezing his shoulder with one hand.

Louis nodded, caught off guard with a big smile on his face. Mitch was never one to offer comfort exactly so he felt pretty special. The warmth on his stomach was a nice feeling too.

"Clem's brave and strong, she'll do it," interrupted AJ, a proud smile on his face.

"Violet is brave and strong too, she just needs to hype herself up before, don't worry guys." Tenn joined too, smiling his comforting smile.

They stared at the two younger kids, forgetting they're part of the Violentine club now as well and nodded at them.

"You guys are so sweet, thank you," Ruby told them brushing their hair with her hands.

"Well, there's no use in spying on them now, if anything's gonna happen, it ain't happening in their walk to the shack, let's go back to what we have to do today."

"Omar, no one's spying, we're just looking for walkers okay."

"Sure we are, Willy and Ruby are the only ones in lookout duty so come on."

The rest of them sigh but nod, climbing down the wall.

* * *

_Breathe, Clem, you've done this with Violet countless of times, just because you realize now that you have a huge crush on her doesn't mean things have to change, say something for fuck's sake._

_Calm down, Violet, stop making this awkward. Why is it so awkward? You've known about your crush since the beginning, just act normally, say something._

"Chilly weath-" "It's kinda cold rig-". Both girls said at the same time, looking away and blushing.

_Really Clementine? The weather?_ Clementine wished she could punch herself without making this even more awkward than it was.

_It's cold, Violet? Seriously?_ Violet wanted to crash her face into a tree.

Both of them kept walking, dying inside at the awkward silence between them, stealing glances when the other wasn't looking.

_What works better in this situation? Oh! Making fun of Louis!_

Clementine cleared her throat, causing Violet to look at her.

"So have you noticed how Louis plays the piano and sings louder while Mitch's around."

"Oh my god, Clem! He really does, he's hopeless. He knows like four songs but he insists on playing 'firework' when Mitch is around. I didn't even know you could play that on piano."

They both burst out laughing, and the awkward silence is no more.

 

Back at the school, Louis feels his ears go red. "Weird." He shrugs it off and keeps working on his archery.

 

"You know, you can scoot closer to me if you're cold," Clementine suggested, looking the other way so Violet can't see her blushing face. "Since you said it was cold minutes ago and all."  _Stop explaining it you're making it weirder._

Violet gulps but nods and stands closer to the other girl, their shoulders brushing together.

They keep walking in silence and smiling at the other's proximity. It's a comfortable silence this time.

"We're here. You go check the traps and I'll go by the shack and get the spears."

"Sure, Vi."

Violet takes a deep breath and enters the place. She takes a minute to collect herself and calm down.

"You're okay, Vi, this is nothing you haven't done before."

She sighs and looks around, spotting the V + M inside the heart that's painted on the wall. She winces at it but the heartache she's expecting in her chest doesn't come, and she's caught off guard. Violet gets closer to it and her hand brushes the M, a sad smile on her face.

"I'll always miss you, Minnie, you were my best friend too. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you or Sophie."

Her eyes glass over but she keeps the tears at bay. Ever since Marlon confessed what he'd done she allowed herself to mourn for real this time. It was a painful process, mourning for someone twice, but with the help of her friends, she managed to move on. This now, feels like a final goodbye. 

"You okay there, Vi?" Clementine asks from outside the door, knocking softly.

Violet snaps herself out of it and replies. "Yeah! Coming!"

She grabs the spears and joins Clementine by the river.

"The traps worked this time, we have enough fish for a big dinner today and breakfast tomorrow, so I don't think we need to use the spears today. If only we had a working fridge."

Violet just nods, still a bit distracted.

Clementine notices her solemn look, and a worried frown replaces her smile.

"Are you sure you're okay, Vi? You know you can tell me anything. I'm here for you." She puts her hand on Violet's shoulder, trying to get her attention.

Violet smiles and puts her hand over Clementines.

"I'm okay, Clem, really. I was just saying goodbye."

Clementine nods not needing further explanation, giving her a sad smile in return. She remembers the heart on the wall and she's happy Violet seems okay. She was scared for her at first, when the thing with Marlon happened. She didn't take the news of what happened to her girlfriend -  _ex-girlfriend now, I guess -_ well. She tried to be there for her and cheer her up every time she seemed down. She'd listen to Violet talk about Minnie and Sophie, about how talented they were and nice, kind, and Clementine would hug her every time the tears came. She knows about lost, she's lost too many people to count. But at the same time, she didn't stay with someone as long as the kids at the school have been together. They've been there for each other from the start, and to lose people you've been there for for so long? Clementine can't imagine the pain.

Eventually, Violet would start talking about them but the tears will stop sooner, until her only reaction was a sad, but fond smile. Clementine knows the twins will always be in Violet's heart, like so many peoope are in hers, giving her strength everyday, and she's glad. She only wants Violet to be happy, and she'll do whatever she can to help her get there.

"Thanks, by the way, you can tell me anything as well. I trust you, Clem."

Clem smiles wide, interrupted from her thoughts of the other girl, and before thinking, wraps Violet in a tight hug. 

Violet is shocked for two seconds but then returns it, her head lying on Clementine's shoulder. She feels safe in her embrace.

Violet doesn't know if she'd have been able to look at the heart in the wall and not feel sorrow if it wasn't for Clem's support. She remembers the countless afternoons spent at the other's side where she'd tell her all about her friends and Clem would just listen and be there for her. She feels warm at her chest and butterflies in her stomach thinking about it. Clem would share bits and pieces about her journey too, and everything she's told her so far had broken Violet's heart and made her admire the other strong and fearless girl even more. Not to mention, making her crush worse.

"Actually, there's something I have to tell you." 

Violet feels Clementine hug her tighter and then letting go. She tries to assess what the other girl means but Clem is avoiding looking at her.

"Okay," Violet says, "do you want to sit down?" 

Clementine nods and they make their way to some rocks and sit. She's incredibly nervous, more nervous than she felt in all her missions against walkers and that's saying something.

Violet sees Clementine fidgeting with her hands, biting her lower lip, and the girl still won't look at her.

"Clem, is something wrong? Are you okay?" She clasps Clementine's hand on hers, stopping the fidgeting. She's worried about her friend, she has told her countless of details about her past but she was never this nervous about sharing something. 

Clementine takes a deep breath, feeling like her heart is gonna get out of her chest and hoping Violet can't hear it. She squeezes Violet's hand, reassuring her she's okay. It feels good, their hands clasped together, both calloused but warm, fitting nicely. It feels right. 

_Here it goes._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! It's here! It's happening! See, I told you guys I wouldn't make you wait long haha

Clementine closes her eyes and closes her fists tight, willing her courage to help her do this. She's incredibly nervous and doesn't even know where to begin.

She looks at Violet who's smiling, waiting patiently for her to say what she has to say and that smile sends a holy right through her heart and Clementine just wants to hug her again and not let go.

"I, um, I wasn't always like this," Clementine starts, looking at Violet.

"Like what?" Violet nods, encouraging.

"Comfortable I'm a group, open around other people and trusting them, I've been burned too many times." She looks away, a little bit scared.

Violet listens intently and sends her a reassuring smile. "Yeah, I can understand that."

"It's just, I got used to it being just AJ and me, you know? Ever since this started, I was always going from group to group, hoping each one would be the one that finally worked, but eventually everything would go to hell, and people would die. I learned to rely on my own, and survive and fight for myself and for AJ. I've seen so much cruelty. At first it was the walkers I feared, but really they're just mindless animals. People though? Adults? Those are the ones that are dangerous. I've seen so many mad with power, violence. Of course I've met a few kind ones, but it wasn't just me alone anymore, and I couldn't risk AJ's safety. So before the car accident it was just me and him, for like four years. I don't know how we managed for so long... And then you guys showed up."

Clementine gives Violet a smile.

"I didn't want to trust youguys at first, and thinking back, I did have my reasons, but YOU - she takes her hand - you didn't trust me at the beginning, you kept blaming me for the car crash that attracted walkers," Clem chuckles, "but you did against Marlon. I'm pretty sure you saved my life that day when you got between me and him. I've never be done thanking you for that."

Violet opens her mouth to say something but Clem stops her squeezing her hand.

"Please let me finish."  Violet smiles and nods, confused as to where this is going but happy that Clementine is sharing more about herself, she'll never get tired of hearing about her past.

"And then after shit went down you still stood up for AJ, for _me_ , even when everyone wanted to blame us and kick us out, you fought for us to stay until everyone reluctantly agreed and I still don't understand why you risked your relationship with them, for us." Clementine shakes her head, thoughtful.

"You guys did nothing wrong! It was all Marlon's fault, AJ was just trying to protect you and everyone was too hurt and shocked to see that! I would have never been able to forgive myself if I had let them do something to the two of you." Violet says with desperation, recalling how lost and frustrated she felt at everyone blaming Clementine and AJ like Marlon did nothing wrong. Sure, maybe he didn't deserve to die, even if a dark part of her thinks he did, but still.

"I had forgotten how it feels," Clem drops Violet's hand.

"What what feels?"

"Someone caring about me, standing up for me." Clementine smiles at her, her eyes open and warm. "I've felt it with a few people before. There was Lee, I've talked to you about him before. He took care of me when I had no one, my parents away and turned into walkers. This hat I wear, I always say it's because is the only thing I have from my dad left," she stops, collecting herself.

Violet nods, a curious expression, she always wondered what's the deal with Clementine and her hat.

"But actually, he always made sure I had my hat in me because he knew it was my connection to my parents, and it eventually became my connection to him. My parents may have raised me for the first 7 years of my life but Lee was the one that made it possible for me to survive this mess. That's what this hat means to me, no matter how shitty things look, I always feel safer and more confident wearing it, because it reminds me of him."

Clementine takes Violet's hand in hers again.

"You've made me feel safe that night too, that's what I had forgotten. That feeling."

Violet looks away, a blush in her face. "Well, yeah, of course, I, um," she takes a deep breath. "All my life, I've been used to people leaving me. My parents, my grandmother, the teachers at this school, Sophie and Minnie," Violet gulps, trying to not think about the twins. "They never come back, and I've tried not to get attached to anyone, and yet..." She squeezes Clementine's hand.

"You stayed. It would have been so much easier for you to avoid all the shit with Marlon, pick up AJ and get the fuck away from this shithole. Leaving us with that asshole that would have sent us away one by one until it was only him left." She clenches her free hand into a fist and then relaxes it, looking back at Clementine.

"So why didn't you?"

Clementine intertwines her hand with Violet, feeling bold.

"Why would I go anywhere else, if you're here?"

Violet's head snap back so fast Clementine is afraid she'll get whiplash. She looks at her with shock in her eyes trying to fight back a smile but she can't and her whole face lights up. Clementine has never seen a smile as beautiful before.

"I'm glad," Violet whispers shyly.

"You're beautiful," Clementine whispers unable to stop herself.

"Wh- what?" Violet drops Clementine's hand, questioning her hearing.

_This is it, don't screw it up_ , Clementine sighs.

"I think, I, I mean, I hope, we can be more than friends," she takes a deep breath, trying to read Violet's expression but the girl just looks shocked.

_I_ s _this really happening oh my god she likes me? Does she? Is this a dream? Did I pass out?_

"And I want..." Clementine hesitates but reminds herself of Louis and AJ's encouragement. _Fuck it._

She turns and gets closer to Violet until their lips meet, softly, in a tender kiss that lasts a few seconds until Clementine turns away, embarrassed and worried.

Violet is too shocked to respond and stares at Clementine, her hand going to her lips missing the contact the moment it leaves. She snaps herself out of it.

"Holy shit!" _Really Violet? That's what you say after that?_ She berates herself.

Clementine just chuckles, deflated and still nervous. "That's romantic." She doesn't dare to look at Violet in the eyes, cursing at Louis in her mind for being wrong.

"No! I mean, holy shit," Violet repeats, softly this time, laying her hand on top of Clementine's and intertwining her fingers once more.

"I can't believe you like me," Violet whispers.

"Vi, you're amazing, didn't you hear all the things I said before? You stood up for me when no one did, you protected me. I've never felt like this about anyone before I met you." Clementine smiles at her, a blush on her face. _I just kissed her! Oh my god, my first kiss ever._

"Can I, um, can I kiss you again?" Violet rubs her elbow with her free hand, as she does whenever she's feeling nervous. "It's just that, I was too shocked to enjoy it." She admits, red as a tomato.

Clementine chuckles and brings her hand to Violet's cheek.

"That was my first kiss, so I don't exactly know how to do this."

Their lips are a breath apart and this time it's Violet that crosses the distance.

The kiss is soft and tender, testing the waters and getting used to how the other feels. Violet's free hand goes to Clementine's neck, her thumb rubbing her jaw and feeling the warmth of her skin. Clementine sighs contentedly between kisses until they stop, foreheads touching and gazing warmly to each other's eyes.

"Holy shit," Clementine whispers in Violet's face and they both laugh, feeling truly happy for the first time in who knows how long.

They break apart and Clementine can't help herself and kisses her one more time, pecking her on her cheek later. She lays her head on Violet's shoulder and they both enjoy the comfortable silence and their company.

"I can't believe I didn't realize I liked you until yesterday and all because of AJ." Clementine comments, breaking the silence and shaking her head, burying it between Violet's neck. 

"What?!"

"It doesn't matter now, but damn, I can be really oblivious."

Violet chuckles. "If it makes you feel better I knew I liked you since the moment I saw you taking down those walkers but I was too scared to say anything."

They both laugh, turning to each other.

"Shit, we really are a mess, aren't we?"

"Yeah, we are. You're a cute mess though," Clementine replies, feeling bold now that she knows the other girl feels the same way.

Violet blushes and buries her face in her free hand. "Hush, I can't take it when pretty girls compliment me."

"Hey, you just called me pretty," Clementine teases, blushing.

"Ugh, shut up, you ass," Violet rolls her eyes but can't hide her smile.

"Wow, if I knew you were this romantic I would have confessed my feelings a long time ago."

They laugh again, feeling lighter than they've felt in years, like they were just two teenagers enjoying their life and each other, in a world free from chaos and destruction.

"We should probably get back, the others might worry."

Violet sighs. "I hate that you're right."

"I'm always right, darling."

Violet blushes while rolling her eyes.

"Too much?"

"No, I like it. You know, for a badass, you're terribly sweet." Violet stands up dragging Clementine up with her by their joined hands, coming up face to face.

Clementine places a soft kiss on Violet's lips and smiles, a little embarrassed. "Yeah, I don't get it either. Thanks for calling me a badass though," she winks at her.

"Aaaand the moment is gone, let's go back." 

They walk hand in hand, a comfortable silence between them. Butterflies that haven't stopped moving in their stomachs since their fishing trip started still present, along with the loud beating of their hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did writing it, I admit the whole story was built around for it to get to this moment, so im not sure when I'll have next chapter ready, but I promise it won't be too long, after all, the "Violentine" gang should be excited for this news!
> 
> As always, sorry for any mistakes! Hope you had a nice day!


End file.
